create_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Online: Player's House
Player's House '''is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies Online, and is a revamped version of the tutorial levels from the original game. Player's House has 15 levels, and there are no gimmicks yet introduced. It focuses only on using your plants to fight the incoming zombies, and still functions as a tutorial world, though with a new Gargantuar level. It also features some zombies from the original Plants vs. Zombies game. Endless Zone Suburban Strife (Unlocked after Day 10) Starting Plants: * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-nut Plants * Peashooter * Sunflower * Cherry Bomb * Wall-nut * Potato Mine * Snow Pea * Chomper * Repeater Zombies * Basic Zombie * Conehead Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Flag Zombie * Pole Vaulting Zombie * Football Zombie * Gargantuar * Imp Peashooter Peashooters act as your main line of defense. Sun Cost: 100 Toughness: Typical Damage: Normal Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Normal Costume: TBA Plant Food: Quickly fires 60 peas in front of it. Almanac Entry: Peashooter has lot's of experience fighting zombies, he's happy to help all the new plants. He teaches them to live a healthy lifestyle, he teaches them some of the zombies' weaknesses, he helps them grow stronger, but even he learns new things from them. Sunflower Sunflowers produce more sun. Try to plant as many as you can! Sun Cost: 50 Toughness: Typical Damage: None Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: None Costume: TBA Plant Food: Produces 150 sun. Almanac Entry: Sunflower is always happy and always does her special dance, she emits so much positive energy the other plants can't help but join her, she really does make everything cheery and sunny. Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb explodes a 3x3 area of zombies. Sun Cost: 150 Toughness: None Damage: Massive Recharge: Slow Attack Speed: Instant-use Costume: TBA Plant Food: None Almanac Entry: The Cherry Bomb Brothers attempted to start their own band. "We tried to figure out what the sound would be, but we kept explodonating speakers, stages, fans, and of course, zombies. Look for our LP next year." Wall-nut Wall-nut blocks the zombies with its large amount of health. Sun Cost: 50 Toughness: High Damage: None Recharge: Slow Attack Speed: None Costume: TBA Plant Food: Gains armor to increase its defense. Almanac Entry: Having retired from his days as champion bowler in the Pro Leagues, Wall-nut is looking forward to a real challenge on the front lines of home defense. DEFENSE! DEFENSE! Potato Mine Takes time to arm itself, but causes a large explosion in one area. Sun Cost: 25 Toughness: None Damage: Massive Recharge: Sluggish Attack Speed: On contact Costume: TBA Plant Food: Instantly arms itself and fires two more armed Potato Mines anywhere on the lawn. Almanac Entry: Potato Mine is actually just trying to take a nap, but he is always woken up early by the sounds of zombies groaning and chewing on plants, he tries to ignore it but he can't take it, so he pops out and Spudow! Problem solved! But even after that he still can't sleep. Snow Pea Snow Peas fire peas that can slow down zombies. Sun Cost: 175 Toughness: Typical Damage: Normal Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Normal Costume: TBA Plant Food: Slows down the entire lane, and fires 60 snow peas. Almanac Entry: As a professional table tennis player, in the off-season he also enjoys skiing, playing the bongos, and spelunking. Chomper Eats a zombie whole, but takes a while to chew. Sun Cost: 150 Toughness: Typical Damage: Massive Recharge: Fast Attack Speed: Slow Costume: TBA Plant Food: Eats 5 zombies in the lane, and blows back the rest with a burp. Almanac Entry: Everyone appreciates what Chomper does. His appetite has saved them on numerous occasions. But truth be told, Chomper's friends think that eating zombies is gross. And his breath! No one has the heart to tell him, and he never gets the hint when you offer him a mint. Pole Vaulting Zombie Pole Vaulting Zombies launch themselves over the first plant they encounter with their pole. Toughness: Solid Speed: Speedy, then Basic after vaulting Special: Launches over a plant with pole Almanac Entry: Pole Vaulter Zombie has spent years training to vault over plants, he was once unstoppable and could get over all the plants easily but then, Tall Nut came onto the lawn and stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't just take it and he has now devoted the rest of his days practicing to get over Tall Nut. Football Zombie Football Zombies run at your plants with a high defense. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Speedy Almanac Entry: Football Zombie gives 110 percent whenever he's on the field. He's a team player who delivers both offensively and defensively. He has no idea what a football is. Exclusive Brain Busters * Wall-nut Bowling: Roll and bounce Wall-nuts to defend your house from zombies. Vasebreaker Pack Levels Table Name: Suburbian Challenge Pack I, Zombie Pack Levels Table Name: Suburbian Zombie Pack Levels Table Dialogue TBA Music Coming Soon Achievements TBA Gallery Peashooter2.png Sunflower2.png Cherry_Bomb2.png Wall-nut2.png Potato_Mine2.png Snow_Pea2.png Chomper2.png Basic Zombie2.png Conehead_Zombie2.png Buckethead ZombiePVZ2.png Flag ZombiePVZ2.png PoleVaultingZombiePvZ2.png FootballerPvZ2.png Triva *Football Zombie, Gargantuar and Imp are the only zombies that didn't appear in the tutorial levels beforehand to appear in this one. *Football Zombie and Pole Vaulting Zombie are the only zombies in this stage that don't have any other world counterparts. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World